roadtoninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Ryūzaki
|voice = |debut = |status = Alive |birthdate = October 10 |age = Part I: 10-13 Part II: 15-17 |gender = Male |height = 145.3 cm |weight = 40.1 kg |blood type = B |hometown = Konohagakure |homecountry = Land of Fire |clan = Ryūzaki Clan |house = Head Family |family = Minato Ryūzaki Kushina Ryūzaki Tsuande Ryūzaki Jiraiya Namikaze Nawaki Ryūzaki Hashirama Senju Mito Senju |partner = Natsumi Ryūzaki |previous partner = |occupation = |previous occupation = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |team = Team Shisui |previous team = |rank = Chūnin |classification = Sensor Seal Master |reg = 012590 |contract = Lions |beast = |academy = 10 |chunin = 13 |jonin = 15 |unique = |kekkei = Wood Release |hiden = . |nature = Wood Release Water Release Earth Release |jutsu = |tools = Konoha Chakra Blade Kunai Scroll Shuriken }} is a Genin-level Shinobi of Konohagakure's Noble Ryūzaki Clan, hailing from the Main Family. He is the only son and youngest child of the late Minato and Kushina Ryūzaki, and the Grandson of Tsunade Ryūzaki and Dan Katō. As a member of Team Shisui, Naruto's drive as a Ninja is to live up to the great legacy and expectations left to him. History Personality Curse of Corruption Nindō Appearance Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Life Force and Physical Prowess Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Medical Ninjutsu Genjutsu Fūinjutsu Other skills Part I Prologue: As time passes by Introduction: The Prince, the Huntress, and Phantom Formation: Team Shisui of the Hidden Leaf Land of Rivers Arc Return to Konoha Chūnin Exams Arc Journey to the Land of Heaven Chūnin Exams: Phase One Chūnin Exams: Phase Two Chūnin Exams: Phase Three Attack of the Hidden Sound Chūnin Exams: End Return to Konoha: Second Journey Infiltrate the Land of Sound Parting of Team Shisui Interlude: Thinking of You, wherever You are Part II The Return Quotes * (Referring to Shisui) "He's an Elite Jōnin. What else needs be to said about him?" * (To Rika) "There are two type of people in this world: the people who lie to you because they want something from you, and the people who lie so they can get close to you. Both types hurt, but the latter especially. I'm proof of that." * "Sometimes, I'm so sure that all of this real. That everything that happened since I was rescued from that Cave actually happened. Then I go to sleep and I'm back in that cave, under a Genjutsu and I wake up screaming. On those days, I don't know what's real and what's not." ( to his team) * (Referring to the Uchiha Clan leaving to join Suna) "Can you really blame them? When you spend year and years getting treated with hatred and disrespect, you can either push it down and pretend you're okay, or you can do what's best for you and get away from it. They did what was best for them." * (To Tsunade) "When I was younger, I missed you so much and looked forward to seeing you whenever you visited the village. But then you stopped visiting as much, and you stopped writing, and it seemed like you didn't miss us. So I guess I stopped missing you too, somewhere along the way." Notes and Trivia *My images for his Part II appearance are taken the popular anime series Yu Yu Hakusho: Kurama. *Although he goes to great lengths to cover it up, Naruto is actually a a huge pervert. This being said, only a select few individuals know about this. *According to the databook(s): **Naruto's hobby's are cooking, gardening, hiking, swimming, training, and meditating. **His favorite foods are Ramen, Seafood, and steamed vegetables. He dislikes most meats, especially pork. **Naruto wishes to fight... **Naruto's most used are Faith and Ambition ***His favorite phrase are "Never loose sight of yourself" and "Never go back on your word" Concept and Creation